Daddy's Little Girl
by PiercingPrincess
Summary: Absinthe Arleen knew her father, who left her and her brothers when she was four, was more than a little on the dark side, but she didn't know exactly how dark, or how much of that darkness he passed on to her. Rated M for language and violence...
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**By: PiercingPrincess**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TCOR or Pitch Black or Riddick (damn) or Jack or Imam. Nor am I looking to make any profit off of this. Don't sue…please?

**Summary:** Absinthe Arleen knew her father was a little on the dark side, having left her, her two older brothers and her dying mother to fend for themselves when she was only four,  
but she didn't really know how deep that dark side went, or how much of it he passed on to her.

**Song Used:** Emotionless by Good Charlotte

**Chapter One: Of Clubs, Reunions and Shining Eyes**

* * *

**Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart**

I was standing in line with my group, waiting to get into Jack's new favorite club when I saw him.

I stood there with Jericho and Jackson, my two older brothers, standing behind me. They were twins, both with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were both more than a little on the tall side, well over six feet, and with broad shoulders. While their smiles could charm anyone, their glare was just as effective. They were the ones that taught me how to fight after Dad left. Next to me was my best friend, Jack B. Badd, famous hacker and partier. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than the twins' was, her eyes a hazel green. She was tall, taller than me anyway (not that that was a huge accomplishment) and thin, but only from years of her intense training that the two of us went through together. We were standing in line, a line that wasn't moving very fast might I add, waiting to get into _SIN_, a new club just down the street from Jack's run down apartment. Correction, our run down apartment.

My name's Absinthe Arleen. I'm a little on the short side, standing proudly at five feet and three inches tall with a thin waist and a powerful right hook. My hair was darker than my older brothers', borderlining on black. Mom said, before she died, that I always did take after my father more than anyone. She said that he was around more when I was little, but apparently I didn't remember him much. She says that there were three things that marked me as his spawn: my attitude and quick , dangerous temper, my darker hair, and my eyes.

My attitude and my temper were famous around my college, as was Jack's. We seemed to enjoy scaring the shit out of people and keeping to ourselves. In fact, the only time we really showed emotion was when we were around each other. My darker hair, my mother said, was because my father had really dark brown hair that looked more black than brown in some lighting, which is exactly what mine is like. And my eyes…I was born with a shine job basically. Somehow, the doctors figured that my father had gotten one done and that something must have gone wrong with his and traces of the surgery got hooked into his blood…or some crap like that. I never was very good at forensic mumbo jumbo. Anyway, what with my naturally semi-black skin, my attitude and my eyes, I became a rebel and an outcast real easy in school.

**Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
Do you think about your sons?  
Do you miss your little girl?  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night?  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?**

But we're all right  
We're all right  


Today was my twenty-second birthday, a birthday that I really saw no point in celebrating. Then again, I didn't see a point in celebrating any of my other birthday's either and those had all ended up with me drunker than a sailor and dancing on tables to stupid songs with pounding beats. As we neared the entrance to the club, I could hear those stupid songs with the pounding beats and winced slightly, already feeling the hangover that would be hitting me full swing tomorrow morning. If I woke up tomorrow morning that is.

I sighed and adjusted the specially made sunglasses over my eyes. They were black with toxic waste signs on the lenses, lime green to match the hoodie that hung off my slim shoulders. I was dressed up a little bit, what with the sunglasses and the entire black and green outfit thing, but I was only doing it for Jack. _Yeah,_ I thought with a smirk that my mother always told me to wipe off my face. Said it reminded her of Dad. _Cause you weren't just looking for a reason to show off your new ass kicking boots._ I glanced down at my knee high black boots that buckled, laced and zipped, two spikes both at least two inches long on the heels and a slab of pointed metal over the toes. I grinned. I loved my boots.

Jack and I wore something similar actually. We both wore the layered black short skirts, except mine had green threaded into it, and we both wore cut off black tee shirts. Jack didn't have anything under or over her cut off tee though, unlike me who had a long sleeve green fishnet shirt on and my hoodie, and I was starting to feel a little bad for not talking her into grabbing a coat or something. It was getting cold out. While my sunglasses rested snugly over my eyes, Jack had a pair of goggles, black and plain, that rested ontop of her brown hair.

I grinned over at her and she grinned back at me. I tilted my head back to look at my brothers and waved, ignoring my fishnet as it rode up a little bit. They smiled simutaniously and waved back. Jackson reached down and poked me on the nose. I scowled and looked forward, happy that the four of us could finally have some good old fashioned fun.

You see, our family (yes Jack is considered part of my family. She did know my father after all) wasn't really one to go out and party and risk getting picked up by Patrol. Mostly because our names were advertised around the city on its MOST WANTED billboards and whatnot. But hey…a families gotta do what a families gotta do. And we…we hack, kill, hunt, bounty hunt and track for money for food and shelter. Everyone makes a living somehow. Take that big scary looking dude up there. I'd bet you anything on the face of the planet that he totally doesn't want to be here right now, but he is, because he's trying to make a living.

I stopped and stared a little more closely at him…That bouncer looked really familiar.

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**

Jack's ecstatic bouncing stopped suddenly beside me. I glanced over at her, my silver eyes narrowed in confusion under the sunglasses. Her own eyes were wide with surprise, with anger and with fear. I followed them back to the bouncer and looked back at her. I glanced back Jackson and Jericho who were staring at the bouncer man with such hate in their eyes it made _my_ heart jump up into my throat. I tugged on my big brothers' sleeves, tearing off my sunglasses and tossing them the 'I'm your cute little sister, pay attention to me' look. And they did.

_-RIDDICK'S POV-_

This was stupid. This was ridiculous. Those were the thoughts going through my head as I ushered a group of giggling girls into the club behind me. Just because I needed a little extra credits…damn Jack for setting me up with 'the best gig ever'.

The next group of kids stepped forward and I caught Jack's eyes, a small smirk on my face. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. My smirk fell into a questioning gaze, my eyes hidden by my goggles again. What the fuck was her problem? She knew I'd be here. She knew I had this job. She flicked her eyes over to the raven haired beauty next to her and I followed them wearily.

The girl turned to the side slightly and tore her sunglasses off her eyes. She closed them breifly as if she had to get them used to the flashing lights that pulsed through the open door to the club, and then she opened them.

I almost fell on my ass right then and there. She must have heard my boot scraping against the ground as I stumbled back a step and turned to look at me. Silver eyes, a Shine Job, one exactly like mine stared up into my face. She looked confused with her head tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her hair was waist length and thick, falling in waves over her right shoulder and brushed behind her left. Her skin was a little darker than mine, her hair almost exactly styled like her mother's had been the night I left. She didn't seem to recognize me, and I was grateful for that.

The last time I saw her she was…

_**Five Years Before The Crash**_

"_Daddy! Daddy wait for me!" The little girl cried, bursting past her two older brothers. She sent them a glare and they ducked their heads away from her silver eyes. The large man stopped walking and turned. His first mistake. She lept at him as he knelt and he caught her easily in his heavily muscled arms. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as she tried to wrap her tiny arms around him in a hug. "Daddy where are you goin?"_

"_I gotta go away for a while kid," Riddick said gruffly. He met her eyes and cringed on the inside. His second mistake. His eyes had somehow been passed onto her and they looked all wrong on her innocent face. "You remember me telling you about those men that would come and hurt your mom if I didn't leave?" She nodded sadly. "Well they're coming for me kid. I gotta go so they don't hurt your family."_

_He stood and tried to walk away but a small hand reached up and grabbed his index finger. He looked back. His third mistake. "But you're part of my family Daddy," the little girl said. Surprisingly there were no tears in her eyes. She wasn't bawling and sniffling and clinging to him like a normal kid would. She just stood there and held his hand._

_He pried his hand away gently. "Nah I'm not kid," He paused, his eyes falling on her older brothers. They weren't his kids, but they had still looked up to him. This girl was a different story. She was his flesh and blood… "You're better off without me."_

**The days I spent so cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
There's things I'll take, to my grave  
But I'm okay  
I'm okay**

_-ABSINTHE'S POV-_

Jackson shoved me behind him suddenly and Jericho layed a protective hand on my shoulder. Jack tried to stop Jackson as he approached the man but he jerked his arm from her grasp easily. The man, the bouncer who everyone else seemed to know but me, seemed to scowl at Jackson before turning and walking away, mumbling something about knowing he shouldn't have taken this job. Through my eyes he was a mixture of red's, green's and blue's. I could still tell he was tall though, a little taller than Jackson, and he was heavily muscled. He was bald and wore a pair of familiar looking goggles over his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes as a Transport went by, the lights flashing in my face and suddenly a memory hit me.

_**A Year After The Crash**_

_Eleven year old Absinthe stood rigid as a post glaring at the TV. Fifteen year old Jackson and his twin Jericho stood near by, the remote in Jericho's hand. None of them could tear their eyes away from the TV as the reporter rambled on and on about the horrible reckage of the ship that had landed on the abandoned planet. Only two survivors, a Holy Man and a little girl. That little girl sat near by on the couch, wringing her hands together. Another picture popped up on the screen as the reporter announced the death of the famous killer Richard B. Riddick._

I didn't know why that memeory was coming to me now. So a killer had died, big deal. Us killers die all the time these days. Sometimes the Patrol don't even bother with alerting the actual authorities of our presence and just shoot us on the spot. Saves a lot of time and money in their eyes. To me, that just adds to my list of things I hate. There's nothing more that I hate than a yellow-bellied son of a bitch.

When I saw Jackson pulling back his arm to most likely punch this guy senseless, that's when it hit me. Images flashed across my brain: a little me running into the arms of a heavily built man, the picture on the news, a little Jack with tears in her eyes telling me about the planet, about Johns and Fry and Shazza and the Holy Man. About the wreck, about Zeke and Paris and the monsters. About Richard B. Riddick.

I jumped without thinking and grabbed Jackson's arm before he could punch the shit out of my father.

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**

I turned and faced him slowly, ignoring the stares we were getting and grabbed his arm, pulling him along after me into the deserted back street behind the club. I could hear his boss yelling for him, looking for him, but I had to know. I just _had _to!

When we were out of sight I let go of him. Jack came scrambling to my side rambling on and on about how she didn't know that he was going to be working tonight, about how I should just walk away right now. She tried pressing my sunglasses into my hand and that was when I realized that I wasn't wearing them anymore again. I turned my cold eyes onto her and she gulped, silencing immidiately. She swore under her breath and turned away with a semi-angry huff, padding over to where my brothers stood nearby. I turned my head and looked up at Riddick.

Without asking I reached up for his goggles. He didn't try to stop me, he didn't move at all, just leaned against the wall like the big bad ass mother fucker he was. I slid the goggles off over his eyes and they closed for a moment like mine had before they opened and adjusted to the lighting. The same silver orbs that stared back at me everytime I looked in the mirror stared down at me now from the face of a stranger. I took a step back, pretty sure that my shock was evident on my face.

"Well fuck me," I mused out loud, leaning heavily on my right leg, my right arm hanging limply by my side with his goggles in my hand. My left hand was wrapped around my left hip that was jutted out. Jack scampered back over, followed closely by a very pissed off Jackson and a semi-calm Jericho. Riddick didn't even bother to hide his amusement and threw back his head and laughed. I had a crooked grin on my face that only brightened (much to my family's dislike) when I recognized his laugh. "What the hell are you smiling at!?" I snapped suddenly, catching Jack's eyes. She gulped again. Riddick quieted and watched…just watched. "You _knew_ he was going to be here tonight didn't you! How long have you been in contact with him?"

"Almost as long as they have," she squeaked, pointing towards my brothers. I stiffened and their angry expression turned to uneasey, awkward ones.

"YOU KNEW TOO!?" I roared.

"Now Absinthe," Jackson gulped, trying to reason with me. I pulled my arm back and punched him, breaking his nose. Jericho went to his twins' aid and I kicked him in the family jewels. He fell to the ground where Jackson was sitting, a kind of dazed expression on his face. Jack let out an 'eep' when I turned to her and scurried over to Riddick who looked like he could barely contain his grin.

"Looks like you've got my temper," he mused and time stood still.

**Sometimes  
I forgive  
Yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
That I miss you, said I miss you**

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

With a roar of fury I lunged. He grabbed my wrists easily and spun, pinning me to the wall. I kicked out and caught a foot to his gut. His hold loosened and I dropped to the ground, using my faster and smaller body to my advantage as I scurried away from his outstretched arms and swept his legs out from underneath him. I pounced, pinning his arms to his side with my knees and legs and raised my fist to punch him. Blood dripped from his mouth as I hit him again and again and again and again…

He flipped us suddenly and now I was the one pinned. I felt his blood drip onto my chest and face and glared up at him, struggling and kicking and biting. But he didn't do anything but stare. Eventually I calmed enough for him to loosen his grip. Our eyes met and another memory took over the both of us.

_**Two Years Before The Crash**_

_Seven year old Absinthe picked her way along the small stone wall that seperated her school's garden from the playground. She held her arms out at her sides as she balanced herself. A red playground ball sailed straight for her head and knocked her to the ground. She didn't cry, didn't even get mad, just picked herself up from the ground and held the ball in her small hands. A group of boys came running over, sneering at her._

"_Give us the ball back Furyan," the ring leader sneered. From his hiding spot, Riddick tensed._

_Absinthe looked down at the ball and then back up at the boys. "This one?" She asked. They nodded and looked at her like she was stupid. With a smirk that rivaled her father's, she dropped it. "Come get it jackass."_

_The boys had been long bothering and bullying her, teasing her on her nationality. Well now it was her time to get them back. She broke the ring leader's nose and dislocated his shoulder. She cracked another boys' jaw, broke another's arm before the teachers were involved. She was expelled from school that same day. He couldn't decide if he was proud of her for fighting and being strong, or disapointed that she had his temper._

**And sometimes  
I forgive  
And this time  
I'll admit  
That I miss you, I miss you  
Hey dad**

_-3__RD__ PERSON POV-_

He stood and helped her stand as well. Like before, when he watched her from the shadows, too cowardly to approach a seven year old girl, he didn't know whether to be proud of her skills and her strength, or to be disapointed that she took after him. Silver eyes met silver eyes. For once, Jack was silent. The twins stood to the side, glaring and fuming silently. The two stood and stared. Jack squirmed with unease even though neither of their gazes were turned on her. Then, Absinthe smirked her Riddick smirk and Riddick smirked his smirk right back. The raven haired girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, buring her face in his chest. He was surprised. She'd just been beating the shit out of him, and wanted a hug?

She pulled away, sensing his discomfort. Looking up into his face she smirked again and said, "Hey dad."

**A/N: Sorry about the messed up lyrics, sometimes FanFiction just doesn't like me I guess. This is the first chapter (that took me three hours to write and perfect) of Daddy's Little Girl, which is going to basically consist of –**

**You thought I was going to tell you didn't you? –evil smirk- I know better than that…**

**Anywho, if anyone wants this continued…REVIEW!!!!**

**Please? I'll give you an imaginary cookie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**By: PiercingPrincess**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TCOR or Pitch Black or Riddick (damn) or Jack or Imam. Nor am I looking to make any profit off of this. Don't sue…please?

**Summary:** Absinthe Arleen knew her father was a little on the dark side, having left her, her two older brothers and her dying mother to fend for themselves when she was only four,  
but she didn't really know how deep that dark side went, or how much of it he passed on to her.

**Song Used:** No Song Used

**Chapter Two: Story Time**

**Note:** I'm just going to go ahead and apologize for the long wait. I don't know what happened with this story, but I'm going to try to keep it updated as much as I can. Again, please forgive me for the long wait, and I promise more chapters in the future. Thanks!

It's been two days since I met my father; two days in which he crashed in my room while Jack and I shared a bed. Two days of awkward glances, or damn near complete silence, or meals finished far too early just so we didn't have to be in the same room together. I was surprised at his childish behavior. I wasn't fully avoiding him; I had work and school, both of which took up a lot of my time. And then there were my after-work jobs that I did and the hours that I spent in front of the Com trying to find new ways for Jackie and me to hack into new software.

This morning, when I was on the verge of opening my eyes and stretching, I _felt_ him in the room with us. Aware that I should be a little creeped out he was watching me curl up next to Jackie on a twin sized bed, I just snuggled into Jackie's warm embrace and sighed as if I didn't know he was standing there and watching. My sunglasses, a different pair, were sitting over my eyes. There was a strap that wrapped around the back of my head to keep them in place when I slept so they wouldn't fall off and my eyes would be blinded by the sunlight pouring into the room. I used these to my advantage and peeked open my eyes to watch him.

He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, his goggles around his neck. He was leaning against the doorframe just staring at us. Correction, just staring at me. For once I saw Riddick's face unguarded, and it shocked me. His brow was wrinkled as he stared, his mouth turned into a frown. He was worried about something, I realized. If it was the Furyan blood he'd passed on to me, he can stop worrying about that. I've had the Furyan side of me controlled for a few years now. And then his eyes flicked to mine and somehow I just _knew_ he knew I was awake.

I took my time yawning and stretching, bumping Jackie accidentally and waking her. When we finished our morning routine of taking twenty minutes to get out of bed, Riddick was long gone.

_-RIDDICK'S POV-_

Watching her sleep probably wasn't the best way to observe her, especially since I had no fucking doubt in my mind that she knew I was standing here. I just couldn't help it. I was conflicted. She was part of my family, of my flesh and blood, which meant that she belonged to me. She was mine. But she didn't need me, didn't even seem to want me around. She got up in the mornings, went to work, did school online and then disappeared into her bedroom.

Her bedroom. I was crashing there until Jackie sent me on my way, which I had a feeling wasn't going to be until Ab and I made up. Her room, everything in it, smelled like her. It was dark, no windows, and simple. A queen sized bed with black sheets and blankets, a dark wood dresser, a little closet and a punching bag over in the corner. I gotta admit that the punching bag threw me off a little bit.

I had expected to lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling all night, thinking. But as soon as my back hit the bed, her scent surrounded me. Sure I stayed up thinking for a couple hours, but I wasn't thinking how I fucking thought I would be. Her smell was comforting, was relaxing. It was a mix of fire and roses, like burning flowers. She smelled like home.

_**Nine Years Before The Crash**_

_He walked into the door, his blood soaked clothes clinging to his body. Making sure not to wake the other residence in the house, he trudged upstairs, threw his clothes into the washer and stepped into the shower. He scrubbed the drying blood from his body, hanging his goggles from the counter so they wouldn't get wet. The lights were off, the water was hot enough to turn his skin a soft shade of red. Outside, a little girl sat down in front of the bathroom door. She did this every night, although even she didn't know why. She wasn't even two years old yet, barely over one, with curls of black hair around her pretty face. Those eyes, his eyes, stared up at him when he opened the door._

_He stood in his cargo pants and stared down at her, pausing to gather his towel and the bloody rag he'd used to clean himself. He stepped into the room next door and tossed them into the wash as well. When he turned around, she was still sitting in the hall, staring up at him. When he knelt down in front of her, his tough guy act faded._

_There's only two people that he knows of that can make his bloodthirsty monster purr like a little kitten. One was this girls' mother, who was sleeping in a room down the hall. The other was this girl. She was his daughter, his flesh and blood. She raised her arms and grabbed at the air with her little fingers until he picked her up and stood. She giggled when he threw her a little and caught her. Even though she was little, in the back of her mind she knew that this was one of those moments that would rarely ever happen. He never let his guard down, never._

_Unless he was with her._

I snapped out of it when Jack started stirring and left quietly. While I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a mug of coffee in my hand, I let my mind wrap around how strange this all felt to me. And then something else hit me.

What the fuck was I going to tell Ab when she wanted to do that stupid bonding shit that Jack's been talking about? I can't exactly tell her I'm still a killer…can I?

Laughing caught my attention as Jack and Absinthe came running down the hall. Jack beat her into the kitchen, a mischievous glint in her smile. She wore her sleeping clothes still, a pair of shorts and a wife beater. Damn has she grown up…and then Absinthe came colliding into her, sending them both to the floor. She was dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top, her long hair pulled up into a pony tail and…

I stiffened when she stood, her arm around Jack and Jack's arm around her. They were grinning and out of breath. A typical morning. Except they weren't dressed for work, they weren't running around making breakfast and getting ready. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen, grinning like morons. And Abs was wearing my goggles.

She noticed me staring and smiled.

"Ya like 'em?" Jack asked, grinning. I didn't say anything. "Well good because you're going to be seeing a lot of them today. I'm going over to Jackson and Jericho's to hand and you two are gonna be stuck here for a while." She hugged Ab and then took off towards her bedroom again. Ab stood there awkwardly, rubbing her arms and looking everywhere but at me. "I don't hear you talking!" Jack yelled.

"Oh can it Jackie!" Ab yelled back, a smile playing on her lips. "You're so nosey!"

"It's for your own good. Now TALK!"

With a surprised yelp, Ab sat down in the chair across from mine and smiled uneasily. "Erm…hi?"

_-ABSINTHE'S POV-_

Jack had been long gone. Our conversation had consisted of nothing more than simple questions ("You go to school?") and even simpler answers ("Yup."). I felt like I was going to explode. For three days my father has been sitting across this table from me every morning and this is the first time we've talked. I wanted to tell him everything. How I felt, how I think he feels, how I'm not really that angry with him for running anymore because I've been in that position too…

"Jackie and I are hackers," I blurted suddenly. I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise. "Well Jackie more hacks than I do. I track and find new ways for her to hack, so naturally I know a little myself." Realizing I was starting to ramble, I took a deep breath and slowed down. "Jackson and Jericho taught me how to track people, that's what they do. We all do a little of everything, but hacking is Jackie's focus, tracking is the twins' and…hunting is mine."

"Hunting?" He grunted.

I nodded. "I'm a part time bounty hunter. My boss knows I have another life and works my schedule around that. During the day I work at the gym, go to school and when I get home, I hack and hunt."

"Double lives."

"Look who's talking." The comment was out of my mouth before I could stop it. His face darkened a little, letting me know I shouldn't be treading that water. But I always did what I shouldn't. "What!" I snapped, standing. "You led a double life for almost five years before you left. You think I don't remember now?" I faced away from him, leaning on the counter. Ever since I saw him I've been having my memories hit me in waves, seeing things I shouldn't be able to remember. Him walking out of the bathroom with a blood soaked rag, him dumping bloody clothes into the washer, him picking me up and letting his guard down just the slightest.

And then I felt him behind me. How he managed to move so fast when he was so big surprised me. I didn't turn around, didn't even dare. For his sake, I told myself. Not mine.

"How much do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember you coming home late, and I'd be the only one up. I'd wait for you when no one else did. I remember you swearing to protect me, falling asleep with you on the couch watching TV. I remember you leaving…" Now I did turn around. I slid the goggles off my head and placed them in his hand. "I'm not mad at you for leaving Big Bad," I said. His lips twitched into a brief smile when I used Jackie's nickname for him. "I've been in that situation plenty of times."

I stepped around him and gathered his cup of coffee in my small hands. I stopped in the doorway and took a sip, looking back at him. He was still standing by the counter with his goggles in hand. "A postcard or two would have been nice," I said, grinning crookedly. "I've always wanted to see Crematoria."


End file.
